Survivor
by Chilly Wind
Summary: Naruto and Hinata's daughter is born premature. Will she survive? SongFic. Oneshot. Based on the song Survivor by Reba. NaruHina, implied NejiTen.


**I can't say how sorry I am about not updating on my other story Who Would Have Thought but I've just been soo busy. *dodges thrown book* I'm sorry! I- *dodges thrown plate* So very sorry! But- *dodges knife* Quit throwing crap at me!**

**Inspiration: You deserve it for letting that story putter out.**

**Chi: I did no such thing! I'll get started on it again when I'm less busy...but for now it's on hold. (Again, so sorry to all the readers out there)**

**Inspiration:...good...I don't like being stuck in the box...**

**Chi: Yeah well, I don't like knives thrown at me!**

**Inspiration:....*eyes knife in hand*...It's to cut the cheesecake.... . .**

**Chi:...We don't have any cheesecake.... O.O  
**

**Summary: Naruto and Hinata's child was born premature. Will she survive? Based on the song Survivor by Reba. **

_**Disclaimer: You all know full and well I don't own Naruto...why must you rub it in! *sob sob***_

* * *

_I was born 3 months too early _

_The doctor gave me 30 days _

The blonde busty woman came out of the room with a grim look on her face. She headed straight towards the a patient room in the maternity ward of the hospital. She glanced at the temporary name on the door. _Uzumaki._ She sighed heavily and entered the room.

Laying on the bed, looking much more paler than usual, was one dark haired Uzumaki-Hyuga Hinata. Her pale lavender orbs locked on the woman as she entered, fearful and anxious. Her pale hands clutched the tan strong hands of her husband, Uzumaki Naruto. His blue eyes were calm and loving as he looked at his wife.

"Well Baa-chan? What's the good news?" he asked with a chuckle and Tsunade had to smile at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"P-Please…What's wrong with her?" Hinata's quivering voice struck Tsunade like a blade. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and looked at them with a frown.

"In all honesty. A few things." Tsunade steeled herself for their cries of pain. But none came. _Of course_ she thought with a grim smile _They're ninjas. My ninjas. They can handle it._ With a decisive nod she looked at the young couple. "You're daughter was born three months too early. Do you know what that means?" She smiled slightly as Hinata nodded, her eyes pained, and Naruto shook his head, his eyes confused and grim.

"I'm going to be frank. It means that she could have any number of problems including diabetes, heart disease, various infections, or kidney disease." She said raising a hand. She paused as Hinata's lower lip quivered but she did not cry. _She's gotten more controlled._ Tsunade noted with a small smile.

"W-what else?" Hinata asked as she held tightly to Naruto.

Tsunade sighed. "Well…all in all, it's not good. I give her thirty days at most." She hated the look on their faces. Hated to see their pain. Hated the tears.

But they never came. No pain, no tears, nothing but pure determination.

"Can we see her?" Naruto asked. Tsunade blinked and rolled a wheelchair that was stationed near the door to Hinata.

"I guess we can go take a look."

_But I must have had my mama's will _

_And God's amazing grace _

"She'll live." Naruto said with a sagely nod as he looked at his baby girl through the glass.

Hinata smiled softly and nodded as well. "She will. And she'll be strong." She smiled up at her husband. "I think we should name her Saki."

"Saki?" Naruto smiled at his wife and chuckled. "Why Saki?"

"Because I like the name Saki."

"Alright then. Saki it is!"

Tsunade looked at the couple with an odd expression as they decided their child's name. But she said nothing as they looked at their baby who was strapped to machines, the only thing that kept her alive at this moment. _Well…considering who her parents are…she just might survive…_

_I guess I'll keep on livin _

_Even if this love's to die for _

_Cuz your bags are packed _

_And I ain't cryin _

**4 years later**

"Mama…" Pale eyes with hints of blue looked up at a woman who sat at a desk writing. The woman looked up with equally pale eyes, though hers were more of a lavender color. She gasped and dropped her pen and almost ran to the child.

"Saki! What's wrong honey!?" Hinata lifted the young girl into her arms and held her close to her chest. Though Saki had yet to shed a tear, her watery eyes said that she was close.

"Mama…" The little girl sniffle and Hinata cooed. "Papa said he's leaving…" Saki gripped tightly to her mother's kimono. For a moment Hinata stopped swaying and blinked down at her baby.

"Oh honey." she couldn't stop her small chuckle. "Papa's not leaving forever!" she said with a bright smile. "He's got a very important mission. But he'll be back before you know it."

Saki looked up at Hinata with bright eyes. Her messy blonde hair stood out against Hinata's own dark locks but she smiled brightly at her mother. "Really Mama?"

"Really."

"Then…do we have to say bye bye?" Hinata blinked at her daughter and tilted her head slightly.

"Well…no. But we should give him a big hug to remember to come back to us, neh?"

"Yes!" the little girl squealed in delight and tried to wiggle out of her mother's arms.

_Your walkin out and I'm not tryin _

_To change your mind _

_Cuz I was born to be_

Naruto was standing by his bags, re-checking his equipment, when his honed ninja ears heard the stomping of tiny feet.

"Papa!!" He turned just in time to catch the little blonde form that jumped into his arms.

"Saki!" he laughed and tumbled backwards into his bags. The resounding clatter made then both laugh and the Hyuga members who walked past smile. Hinata floated in a little behind her daughter, a kind smile on her face.

"She wanted to do that all by herself." Naruto looked up at his wife with a bright smile.

"She'll be a great ninja someday." Naruto smiled and stood up with his daughter in his arms. He embraced Hinata with Saki in the middle.

"Papa! Mama!" the young girl squealed and giggled in delight. The couple separated with a laugh.

"Papa, you're gonna be late." Saki said in her best "grown-up" voice.

"Oh? You want me to leave that badly?" Naruto feigned hurt and looked at his wife mournfully. "Our daughter wants me to leave…"

Hinata could not suppress her giggle. "Only so you'll be back to us sooner."

"Is that right?" Naruto said with a bright smile.

"Yes!" Saki giggled and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Alright," Naruto said with a bright smile. "My little princess. I'll see you soon!"

_The baby girl without a chance _

_A victim of circumstance _

_The one who oughta give up _

_But she's just too hard headed _

**10 years later**

"Come on Saki-chan! Give it up already." Haru, her cousin shouted as she watched the now 14 year old girl.

"Not a chance!" Saki shouted back to Haru. "What would my Dad say if he new I just gave up?"

"That you should go eat Ramen to recharge." Saki smiled at her cousin's joke.

"Okay, what about Uncle?" Saki suggested as she paused in her drills to wipe sweat off her forehead.

"Father?" Haru looked up, her own pale eyes a bit darker than a normal Hyuga and her hair was a dark wavy brown. "Well…he would say to work harder to become just like the Hokage." she said with a smile and sat on the grassy ground, watching her cousin go through drills.

The daughter of the Leaf Village Hokage and the Head of the Hyuga Clan continued her kicking drills. Despite the sweat that dripped into her eyes. Despite her cousins advice to stop. Despite the growing darkness and chilly air. Despite everything, she kept going until she felt that she perfected the technique.

The sky was well into darkness and Haru had already left, something about helping her mother sharpen weapons, and her body was trembling from exhaustion and cold. But Saki Uzumaki-Hyuga was smiling brightly, her long blonde hair clinging to her neck and pale eyes shining.

"I did it…" she mumbled and looked proudly at her semi-bruised hands, trophies of her hard work. The world suddenly spun, but before Saki could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her. A flash of yellow and blue and the girl smiled. "Papa?"

"Who else princess?" Naruto said with a bright smile. His black and orange coat blazed around him and he kneeled to hold his daughter steady in his arms. "Mama told me you were out training…" he looked amused, "And she also said that you get your hard-headedness from me."

"Yeah…she told me that too." Saki said and leaned into her dad, using him as a support. Her eyes drooped slightly and she swayed.

"Let's get you home…" Naruto whispered as his exhausted daughter was already asleep in his arms.

_A single mom _

_Who works 2 jobs _

_Who loves her kids and never stops _

"Sometimes I think I have two jobs." Hinata said with a mock huff of anger. She watched her Hokage husband carry their daughter home, her hands bruised. "I'm a medic and clan leader."

Naruto chuckled at his wife as she examined Saki's hands. "Don't be too angry babe, she was just training." He rested a tanned hand on Hinata's pale one.

Pale eyes flickered to meet blue for a moment before she looked back down at the girl who was asleep on the floor. "I'm not mad at her…just worried." She gently stroked her daughter and allowed a smile to grace her lips.

Naruto watched Hinata with a soft smile of his own. "She looks at lot like you."

"But she has your hair." Hinata whispered with a smile.

"And she is gentle like you."

"But she's hot headed like you."

The couple laughed and stood up, Naruto cradling Saki in his arms. "But she's all ours."

"And we love her." Hinata added and walked with her husband to their daughters room.

Neither of them saw the ghost of a smile flicker across the face of their daughter.

_With gentle hands _

_And the heart of a fighter _

_I'm a survivor_

"Easy Saki!" Saki looked up as her Sensei gave advice on the sparring.

"But Shikamaru-sensei! Just because it's called Gentle Fists style, doesn't make it all gentle!" Shikamaru smirked at his only female student. He looked at the boys in his group, a dark hair boy with bright green eyes and a scowl on his face, and a brown haired boy with a puppy perched on his head.

"Very true Saki." he said with a stretch. "But that doesn't mean you can beat up on your teammates." he nodded his head towards the two boys. His tone softened at the girl's downcast look. "Although…it was a very interesting attack. What brought it about?"

Saki looked up at her Sensei, pleased. "I was training with Mama on Gentle Fist style and I trained with Papa on strength." she said with a nod, not really answering her sensei's question.

Shikamaru shrugged and smiled, "Well keep it up. That move might keep you alive one day." _She has her father's heart and her mother's kind spirit. She'll definitely make a good ninja._ He thought with a small smile.

_I don't believe in self pity _

_It only brings you down _

_May be the queen of broken hearts _

_But I don't hide behind the crown _

_When the deck is stacked against me_

_ I just play a different game_

"Get up Saki!" some one shouted from above the pit. The crowd roared with cheers for Saki to rise. The girl jumped to her feet and raised her kunai. She knew the Chunin Exams would be rough, especially the prelims, but she didn't expect this!

She mentally calculated her injuries. _Bleeding and most likely broken left arm. Cut on the cheek that needs to be stopped soon. Badly bruised right arm. Cut right leg. Dammit! This needs to end!_ She thought in the second it took her to jump to her feet.

She looked at her opponent, a boy twice her size and strength, but half of her speed. Not that it did any good with her leg screaming pain at her whenever she moved. Panic was starting to grip her heart and she began to breath harder. Her opponent advanced and Saki was almost frozen in fear, the weapon clutched useless in her hands. _I can't win…not against someone so big…not against him! There's no way…_

She could almost feel her family's eyes on her. Her Sensei's calculating gaze telling her next move. Her teammates bright gazes, excited at the prospect of her win. Haru's dark eyes screaming for her to win. Uncle's pale gaze, so like her mother's, teaching her all over again the proper stance to take. Her Mother's gaze, worried up determined that she could win. And lastly, her Father's bright blue eyes calm and confident that she could win.

It was then that the self-pity left and in it's place rose a strong determination. She was right, she couldn't win. Not with brute strength or with speed alone. She had to think outside of the box like Shikamaru-sensei always said. It suddenly came to her.

She entered the Gentle Fists stance, the one that her Uncle first taught her so long ago. She ignored the pain from her body and steadied her heartbeat as the male before her suddenly charged. In an instant her brakeman was evident and she lept high into the air. Her arms swung and she tapped her opponent on both arms and the neck, but that was all she needed.

He struggled to breath and catch the girl as she danced away out of his useless arm's reach. She suddenly appeared in front of him and both her arms stuck him square in the chest. Her fingers were bent in a claw-like manner and allowed her fingers to hit with strength and precision. A combination of her mother's Gentle Fist style and her father's strength.

The male suddenly fell backwards and was out. The stadium was silent before it erupted in cheers. Saki smiled and was suddenly very very tired.

_My roots are planted in the past _

_And though my life is changing fast _

_Who I am is who I wanna be_

"Step forward Uzumaki-Hyuga Saki." The Hokage said, not even bothering to hide his proud smile. Saki stepped forward, her arm in a brace but smiling nonetheless.

"A few months ago, you participated in the Chunin Exams." Naruto said trying to make his face serious but failing. "Your sensei here," he nodded to Shikamaru, "has told me of your training progress and we have come to the conclusion, through much debate, that you should be appointed to the rank of Chunin." Naruto beamed proudly at his daughter who he remembered about 14 years ago, was struggling to survive, but he frowned suddenly when she looked unhappy. "Saki?" Saki looked up, her eyes grave. "Thank you, Hokage-sama, but what of my comrades?" she asked, remembering how hard they worked and how well they did in the competition.

Naruto's face suddenly brightened and she smiled at his daughter's concern for her comrades. "All of them will be promoted to the rank of Chunin individually. So keep this our little secret." He winked and laughed as Saki practically launched herself over his desk to hug her.

_The baby girl without a chance _

_A victim of circumstance _

_The one who oughta give up _

_But she's just too hard headed _

**10 years later**

"Are you sure?" Saki's voice was the epitome of calm, even as Sakura's green gaze was worried.

"I double checked the results and even had another medic check them." the pinkette said with a sad smile. "Do…do you know who the father is?"

Saki looked up, her hands rested gently on her still flat stomach, her pale eyes became wistful. "Yes…" she murmured, but her face became blank. It became the face of an Anbu Captain expecting the next interrogation question. "And no, he cannot help out. He's dead." she said flatly and Sakura huffed.

"Well…what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to keep it of course." Saki said it as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"But, what about your family, Naruto-" Saki cut off Sakura's speech with a wave of her hand.

"My father will deal. The Hokage in him may be disappointed, but he will deal with it as well." Her eyes were calm but filled with a fiery determination that Sakura and almost everyone in the Hidden Leaf Village knew very well.

"…You are just like your dad." her voice was quiet and Saki smiled sweetly.

"I'm just like both of them."

_A single mom _

_Who works 2 jobs _

_Who loves her kids and never stops _

**2 years later**

"Saki." The soft whisper woke her up. Hinata leaned over her daughter. Despite her age and ninja years, she still looked rather young. "Let me take care of them. You just came back from a mission and look exhausted."

Saki smiled at her mother, but kept her arms wrapped around the twin children. "Thanks Mama, but it's because I just got back from a mission that I want to hold them." She smiled as her mother nodded sagely and walked to her small kitchen.

"Then I'll just make you some tea."

"You really don't have to Mama." Saki said as quietly as possible.

"Nonsense." Hinata's head appeared in the doorway. "You're always such a ninja. You don't have to take care of everything on your own. Tsk. Just like your father." the Hyuga leader smiled as she made tea.

"I'm also a mother of two beautiful children…" Saki murmured and kissed each of her kids on the head.

They smiled in their sleep.

_With gentle hands_

_ And the heart of a fighter _

"No Kimi. Arms higher. Good girl." Hinata said as she held her granddaughters arms up. Her pale eyes glanced towards her grandson Hiro, who was training with Neji. Though both children were only two, they had a desire to learn to fight like their mother.

A rustle of leaves and in an instance Saki appeared in the Hyuga compound dressed in full Anbu gear. The children screamed in delight and ran for their mother. Saki's hands were clad in ninja gloved that had odd red stains on them, but she tossed them off and hugged her children, her hands gentle and soft as she whispered her love for them.

Hinata shared a smile with Neji as they both knew full well what her hands were capable of.

_I'm a survivor_

Naruto and Hinata stood in the doorway of their daughter's apartment. They both watched as she read to her children. They smiled as she looked up at them and tossed out one of her happy smiles. They both stood side by side, hand in hand, and watched her. Then they were suddenly out side that glass window, watching their premature baby girl struggle to breath. Even then they smiled, despite what they were told.

_Yes,_ they thought together, _Our baby girl is most definitely a survivor. _


End file.
